


Cute and Calm

by ShyyyVictoria



Series: Lashton One Shots [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bath, Coffee Shops, Kinda, M/M, Music Store, No Smut, Please Don't Hate Me, adult ashton, ashton is smooth af, but i yeah please help, cute tho, idk what else to tag, idk wtf this is, if you can write smut let me know, jacuzzi, like a real one tho, seriously im to scared to write it, unfourtionatly, which is dumb, woooow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:12:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyyyVictoria/pseuds/ShyyyVictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton helps Luke calm down after a panic attack. Then takes him back to his place. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cute and Calm

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE HELP. I NEED SOMEONE TO WRITE SMUT FOR ME :(

Luke is tired. He hasn't been getting enough hours at his job, the rent is due, he doesn't have enough for it, he's spent the majority of this week studying for his finals, and because of all the activity, he hasn't seen Ashton all week.  
Ashton, being five years older, was done with college and owned his own music shop in town. Many times, the older boy offered to pay the missing amount of his rent, but Luke always refused.  
Saying "I don't need your money, Ash." or "You already spend enough money on me."  
Which was true. Ashton's music store, Base Line, raked in quite the pretty penny. It was a big hit almost instantly. At Base Line, Ashton sold music, gave lessons, sold instruments, and recently had a recording booth installed. People came from other towns just to visit it.  
It was actually how they had met. At Base Line. Luke had just moved into his apartment and was exploring the town before school officially started. The store was pretty amazing, instruments lined the back walls, racks upon racks of CD's and Vinyls lined the place, leading to the back wall. Near the front there was a sitting area with an attached deli area.  
A bright white, green and pink tie dyed looking vinyl had immediately caught Luke's eye. After having purchased said vinyl, he had decided to eat at the attached Deli. While sitting by the window, eating a little bowl of fruit salad, a curly haired blonde boy walked up, tapped him on the shoulder, and said "You are adorable. Why have i never seen you here before?" Luke had proceeded to choke on the grape that was half way down his throat, blush deeply, and look shocked. After stabilizing himself again, Luke had explained why he had never been seen here before, learned the other boys name, and flirted until some red haired guy yelled 'Ashton! Stop flirting and come teach your five o'clock.' from the back of the store. Ashton jumped up from the table the shared, cussed under his breath, turned to Luke, said he was sorry he has to go right now, but he would love to get to know Luke more, then winked at him, pulled a pen out of his back pocket and asked Luke to write his number on is arm. Luke did. He hadn't found out that Ashton owned that store until there third date. He nearly face planted in the park at the time.  
It was stupid really, how Ashton offered to pay his rent for him. In a months time Luke would be moving in with Ashton in his unnecessarily big penthouse. The deal was that Luke would stay in his apartment for another month so he could pack slowly, and fix anything that needed it. And obviously he would pay for that last month, just as he had all the months prier. But, all the months prier his boss had cooperated with his class times. After a particularly bad fight with his wife, he wasn't so willing. And that's why Luke found himself in his current situation. Leaned over his own knees, griping his temples, taking deep breathes. Trying to fight off the impending trepidation, Luke quickly stood and hurried to the small bathroom next to the kitchen and dry heaved over the sink.  
Luke was prone to panic attacks, unconditionally. Ever since he was little, for unknown reasons Luke would over think things until he worked himself up into a panic about it. No matter how big or small the problem. The last time this happened, Ashton was coming to visit his apartment for the first time. Ashton had sat him on the couch, pressed an ice cube into the palm of Luke's hand(which confused Luke at the time but, later he realized had distracted him and calmed him faster), and kissed his face as the panic ebbed away. However, Ashton wasn't here right now. He hasn't been all week. Luke's breathing became labored to the point that he could not breathe properly. Causing him to panic more, fear spurring it on.  
Trying to stop his hands from shaking long enough to open his phone and call Ashton was harder then expected, but he succeeded none the less.  
"Hey, baby. I miss yo-" Ashton answered, sounding cheery as always.  
"A-ashton. I need you to come- come h-here. I can't s-s-stop. Can-can't breathe."  
Ashton understood immediately, speaking up.  
"Okay, Luke, baby. It's alright. I'm gonna come over, okay? I wan't you to breathe with me. In and out, listen to me. You're going to be fine. I'm almost there anyway, baby."  
Luke nodded, trying to keep his breathing even with Ashton's.  
"Luke? Baby, can you hear me?" Luke could hear Ashton running, quite puffs of exertion coming through the small phone.  
"I-I can."  
Ashton stayed on the phone with Luke until he was walking though Luke's front door. Luke was laid on the couch, curled up on his side, trying to stop his muscles from spaseming.  
"Hey, baby." Ashton sat down next to Luke's head, immediately resting a hand on the shaking boys shoulder. "Breathe with me, babe. Do you want me to get some ice?" Luke shook his head and reached a for the hand Ashton had on his shoulder, sliding it down so he could latch onto the arm it was attached to.  
Half an hour later, Luke could finally breathe. He pulled Ashton down, as to lay down with him and curled himself around the older boy. Ashton smiled down at the boy on his chest, kissed his head and slid his long calloused hands into the younger blond's locks. They both fell asleep.  
-  
Luke was alone when he woke up. Looking around, Luke could tell Ashton hadn't left yet. The older boys shoe's and shirt laid on the floor near the couch. The smell of roasted coffee beans permeated the air. Rolling off the couch, Luke dragged himself into his small kitchen, where he found his shirtless boyfriend leaning against the counter, sipping the freshly brewed coffee.  
Ashton set the cup behind i'm on the counter when Luke slid his arms around his torso, face buried in his neck. Bringing his own arms up, he played with the younger boys hair and whispered,  
"You want to come to my place today? I finally had the huge Jacuzzi tub installed. We can put it to good use, yeah?"  
Ashton squeezed Luke's sides, waiting for an answer.  
Luke pressed his forehead into Ashton's shoulder thinking it over. He didn't have class today, but he did have some papers he should probably go over, double check. And he hadn't been called in to work for a couple weeks now. He might as well not even have a job. He shouldn't really. He should stay here, in his shitty apartment all weekend and study for the make it or break it finals that are coming up. But on the other hand, he hasn't properly seen Ashton for weeks, and it would be terrible if the only time they've seen each other in three weeks was just because Luke couldn't keep his shit together.  
"Ow! Shit, babe."  
Luke leaned back off of Ashton. He bit him.  
"Shit. I'm sorry." Reaching up, Luke rubbed at the teeth marks on Ashton's shoulder. "I didn't even realize i was doing it. I'm sorry."  
Ashton grabbed Luke's hand. "You where thinking to hard. You're coming to my place. Lets go."  
Luke didn't argue.  
-  
Ashton's pent house had't changed much since the last time Luke was there. It was still big, and clean and kinda didn't resemble Ashton at all.  
"I had it installed on the back balcony. It faces the city." Ashton led Luke to the balcony, stripping off his own shirt in the process. Luke tracked the action. Ashton was toned, and it still made Luke all flustered, despite the fact that it's been months since the first time Luke's seen him this way.  
The Jacuzzi rested to the left of the balcony on dark wood. A glass wall lined the perimeter of the wooden platform around the Jacuzzi. The sun was going down, the city below beginning to light up the area. It was beautiful.  
When Luke turned to tell Ashton exactly that, he couldn't even get the words out of his mouth. Ashton had stripped down to nothing. Completely naked out in the open.  
"You didn't say skinny dipping." Luke cursed himself for sounding so scandalized. It's not like he had never seen Ashton naked before.  
Ashton smirked. "Gotta keep you on your toes, don't I?" Ashton moved into Luke's space and pulled the younger boys shirt off. "Now come on." Luke rolled his eyes. This is ridiculous, what if someone see's them? Well, that's not really a concern. If he's lucky, which he usually is, sex will follow after this.  
Once they where both stark naked and nestled into the hot bubbling water, it wasn't long until Ashton pulled Luke onto his lap and took advantage of the other boys mouth. Luke sighed in contentment, gripping Ashton's wet hair, other arm wrapped around his neck. Ashton bit at the metal loop in the younger boy's lip, making the younger moan. Quickly dropping his mouth to Luke's long pale neck Ashton bit and sucked love bites into it. The complaining he would hear later would be worth it.  
-  
Luke never realized sex in a Jacuzzi could be so relaxing.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think, then?  
> Twitter- @BandsForBabes  
> Tumblr- we-all-need-s0me0ne


End file.
